La primavera vuelve
by KillaCAD
Summary: Diez años de ausencia se habían reducido a un comentario que retumbó en el pasillo. Helga alzó la mirada y se encontró con su sonrisa, con su bronceado inusual, con sus ojos verdes y con sus rizos como doradas hebras de maíz. Era curiosa la manera que tenía la mente de soltar de pronto, como si no quisiera, pedazos de información olvidada.
1. 1

**Notas importantes para la lectura:**

**1. Los epígrafes en cursiva** son partes de un poema de Shakespeare Ap. Los diferenciarán porque están encerrados por las barras. He intentado mantener el orden original en el que fue escrita, pero por razones de estrategia he hecho algunos saltos. Al final lo dejaré en su orden original para que puedan disfrutarlo.

**2. La historia salta del presente al pasado**, son dos momentos que narro en paralelo pero los podrán diferenciar porque alterno siguiendo un orden: pasado-presente-pasado. Así, cuando encuentren un corte (señalado gráficamente por las barras) piensen que se ha cambiado el momento.

Espero no confundirlos demasiado.

**La primavera vuelve**

* * *

><p><em>Después de algún tiempo aprenderás la diferencia entre dar la mano y socorrer a un alma y aprenderás que amar no significa apoyarse, y que compañía no siempre significa seguridad.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Secundaria P.S. 119, Hillwood<strong>

Cuando Rhonda Wellington Lloyd se enteró que su fiesta de graduación iba a ser en el apestoso patio de gimnasia de la escuela pública a la que todavía asistía, casi le da un síncope. Más que el horror de la perspectiva de asociar uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida con el olor a queso rancio, era la alarmante facilidad con la que todos parecían estar de acuerdo. Nadie, en toda la generación que se graduaría, había dicho una sola palabra. Nadie había hiperventilado. Ni un poco, ni un desmallo, ni siquiera un llanto o una salida dramática. Era lamentable. No podía creerlo y no pudo evitar enojarse cuando todos la miraron como si sufriera algún tipo de enfermedad mental cuando declaró que eso _sencillamente no podía ser_.

—Debe estar bromeando.

No estaban bromeando. Estaban todos hablando absolutamente en serio. Estaban todos absolutamente dementes, también, si creían que Rhonda heredera de los Wellington Lloyd (era la única con suficiente clase para mencionar sus dos apellidos) iba a apoyar la suela de sus zapatos en algo menos que mármol. Era su fiesta de graduación y tendría fotos que pudiera compartir en el futuro o que la enterraran en un vestido de poliéster. Solo pensarlo le dio escalofríos.

—Si me permite, director… —dijo mientras se levantaba y le arrebata el micrófono, —creo que como capitana de la escuadra de porristas es mi deber comunicar nuestro sentimiento de total rechazo a la perpetuación de esta idea cliché y absurda de tener la fiesta de graduación en un gimnasio maloliente decorado con flores irregulares de papel maché. Sin ofender, Katrinka.

Katrinka, recientemente elegida presidenta del comité de decoración, estaba demasiado conmocionada por ser el centro de atención como para manifestar algo diferente a la sorpresa. Se alborotó las trenzas mientras sonreía y saludó a su efímera audiencia.

—Por supuesto, director, no habría resaltado este problema si no tuviera en mente una solución inmediata. Como sabrá, iré a la universidad de Nueva York y el comité que me entrevistó señaló que mi mente ágil y mis habilidades sociales eran cualidades que buscaban en los nuevos ingresantes.

—¿Me hicieron venir a esta charada para escuchar a Rhondaloid presumir el ingreso a su única opción universitaria? —Helga comentó en voz alta, pero Rhonda sabía que no era el momento de digresiones, así que decidió guardar su enojo (mas no su venganza) y seguir con su discurso.

—Sugiero que tengamos la fiesta de graduación en el anfiteatro del Teatro Circular ya que no existen hoteles decentes en Hillwood que puedan servir de alternativa.

Su propuesta generó reacciones mezcladas. La mayoría estaba de acuerdo que tener la fiesta de graduación en un lugar distinto al gimnasio sonaba bastante atractiva y como expresó Stinky en voz alta: _muy elegante_; sin embargo, todos eran más o menos conscientes de que se trataba de una promoción que había estudiado toda su vida en escuelas públicas y reunir el dinero necesario para llevar a cabo la empresa sonaba, bueno, bastante imposible.

Cuando Rhonda no escuchó los vítores y aplausos que estaba esperando, rodó los ojos y tomó aire para agregar una pieza primordial de información.

—El papá de Lorenzo, de Peapod y, por supuesto, el mío son inversionistas del lugar y estoy segura que nos dejarán el local completamente gratis. Así que podremos usar el dinero presupuestado en decoraciones decentes, comida agradable y una banda. Me encargaré personalmente de hacer los arreglos.

Ni Lorenzo, ni Peapod pudieron decir algo al respecto. La ovación general fue tan ruidosa y ardiente que ambos sonrieron nerviosamente mientras se dejaban arrastrar por la resaca de la popularidad de Rhonda. Ni el champagne más caro del mundo tenía suficientes burbujas para competir con esa subida estratosférica de devoción popular.

En menos de diez minutos, Rhonda había cambiado el destino de decenas de estudiantes. En menos de veinte minutos, organizó los nuevos comités. En menos de media hora, había decidido el tema y los colores. En menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos, había convencido a todos que tendrían que hacer una serie de tareas degradantes y dificultosas (en las que ella no estaba incluida como obrera, sino como guía espiritual) para reunir la cantidad de dinero que hacía falta para hacer el evento _extra fabuloso_. En menos de una hora, Rhonda era literalmente la chica más popular de toda la escuela (esperaba que cuando se corriera el rumor, ocupara el mismo lugar en el distrito).

—Arnold, querido, ¿te importaría encargarte del evento del lavado de autos? Siempre has sido excepcional para liderar a las masas.

—Eh… —Arnold no sabía cómo, cuándo, ni por qué, pero terminó asintiendo de todas forma—. Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Sabía que lo harías, tienes una excelente actitud. Si tan solo ese fuera un rasgo común entre todos los graduados… —Rhonda y todo su corro miraron a Helga.

—Si quieres reciclar, _querida_, estaré encantada de encontrarte el traje adecuado para que puedas sumergirte en la basura sin problema alguno. —Helga sonrió sarcástica y Rhonda arrugó el ceño.

Helga siempre había sido un dolor de muelas. Eran años y años de estrategias venidas a menos, de discusiones interminables y enfrentamientos abiertamente agresivos; sencillamente no se podía. Helga era un ser tan desasociado del esquema de la secundaria que no podía enfrentarla como a los demás. Helga requería inteligencia, manipulación, doble sentido y mucho cuidado. Todos la respetaban en algún nivel y ese respeto nacía del miedo. Helga podía enfrentarse al capitán de fútbol, al de básquet y al softball sin retroceder un paso, su fuerza era intimidante y agresiva, una contradicción en su apariencia que a pesar de ser ruda en todo el sentido de la palabra, todavía era bastante femenina. No era la más alta, ni la más baja, ni la más delgada, ni la más gorda, ni tenía menos espinillas, ni más trasero. Era Helga, un concepto en sí misma, la que hizo llorar a Samantha Adams (una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela) y a Richard Davis (uno de los chicos más corpulentos de la escuela) en una misma semana. Era casi una leyenda de Halloween. A Rhonda no le gustaba el drama cuando la luz de los faros no la hacía brillar, así que siempre era muy meticulosa cuando intercambiaba palabras con ella.

—Me encantaría, pero como podrás darte cuenta, estaré muy ocupada tratando de mantener todo bajo control. —Rhonda dejaría de ser Rhonda si no pudiera tomar una oportunidad ventajosa y aprovecharla—. Lo haría con mucho gusto si decides hacerte cargo tú.

Helga estaba sentada en una de las butacas del fondo, con los pies apoyados en el respaldar de la que tenía delante, la gorra de béisbol que siempre usaba descansaba sobre su regazo y su expresión además de aburrida, era sarcástica.

—No.

_Eso pensé_. Rhonda sonrió.

—Entonces, no te molestará cumplir con esta pequeña tarea que todos estamos poniendo en tus manos, ¿verdad?

Helga arrugó el ceño.

—¿Pretendes que vaya por los basureros de la ciudad a recoger plástico?, ¿estás segura que la universidad de Nueva York te tomó el test psiquiátrico?

—Bueno Helga, no son necesarios los insultos. Como ves, todos están haciendo su parte. Lila no tiene que hacerlo, pero hará postres todo lo que resta del año para poder venderlos.

—¿Y cómo es que Lila puede cocinar y yo tengo que ir a buscar basura?

—Las tareas se asignan de acuerdo a las habilidades de cada uno…

—¿Quieres que te arranque las uñas?, porque eso es lo que haré si no cierras el pico.

Rhonda ensanchó su sonrisa, podía sentir el poder en sus manos. Ni siquiera las leyendas podían enfrentarse a la voluntad del pueblo y, en esa ocasión, el pueblo estaba de su lado.

—Podría reubicarte en otra categoría, ¿qué te parece auxiliar en el cementerio?

Helga se levantó y fue como si la tensión se hubiese convertido en una gran tonelada de rocas. Tiró su gorra sobre la butaca mientras avanzaba hacia los escalones, hacia donde estaba Rhonda. Rhonda no tenía miedo, _no tanto_ miedo. Podía sentir el miedo en los demás, pero también sentía la convicción de la idea que había puesto en sus cabezas; solo tenía que mantenerse calmada para que los demás no desistieran.

Con cada paso, haciendo eco en el silencio, todos sentían el corazón en la garganta. Helga nunca lloraba, nunca estaba triste, nunca tenía miedo, nunca nada de nada; ¿serían capaces de enfrentarse y derrotar a alguien que avanzaba a pesar de la clara desventaja?, la respuesta era obvia: sí, claro que podían. Podían, sí señor. Podían y lo harían y mientras eso pasara, seguirían preguntándose: ¿podremos?

—Rhonda, —cuando Arnold habló, todos dieron un respingo— tengo una idea.

—Arnold, querido, creo que Helga tiene algo que decir, ¿por qué no esperas tu turno? —Rhonda le lanzó una mirada de muerte. No iba a dejar que la oportunidad de derrotar a Helga se escapara de sus manos.

—Helga podría ayudarme. —Insistió—. Gerald está a cargo del evento deportivo y yo necesito ayuda. Así Helga también estará contribuyendo, tienes equipos, ¿no? Nadine y tú encargarán el mobiliario. —Se volteó y miró a la rubia—. ¿Qué dices, Helga?, ¿hacemos equipo?

Rhonda sabía que Arnold sabía de sus intenciones. Helga sabía que Arnold sabía de las intenciones de Rhonda y que Rhonda sabía que ella sabía todo eso. Arnold sabía que todo el asunto era muy incómodo y prefería a Helga que a Eugene como compañero de equipo; él no sabía nada de lo que Rhonda o Helga pensaban, ¿por qué tendría que saberlo de cualquier manera?

—¿Por qué…?, bueno, eh… —Helga balbuceó por cinco largos segundos, si alguien se dio cuenta (todos lo notaron) hicieron un acuerdo espiritual para pasarlo por alto—. Claro, anótame Rhondaloid, Helga Pataki va a ayudar en el lavado de autos.

—Arnold, qué generoso eres, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

_¿Estás seguro?_

—Sí, creo que haremos un excelente equipo.

—Claro, evidencia del pasado nos dice que ustedes se saben compenetrar. —Comentó sarcástica y con la quijada rígida. Rhonda también se levantó—. Bueno, pero no queremos pensar en lo decepcionados que vamos a estar todos si lo arruinan, ¿verdad? —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse del auditorio, con el mentón bien en alto. Su séquito personal la siguió en tanto los demás se dispersaban a sus propias actividades, como liberados del canto de la sirena.

Arnold arrugó el ceño, si se lo preguntaban, eso había sonado a amenaza.

—No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a amenazarnos. —Dijo Helga incrédula—. Debería agradecer que no la dejara calva.

—¿Qué?, ¿eso fue una amenaza?

Helga le lanzó esa mirada. _Esa_ mirada, la que reservaba exclusivamente para él, la que decía: _eres un pelmazo ciego y es un desperdicio perder mi tiempo tratando de explicarte_. Las miradas de Helga eran muy elocuentes y si eso no bastaba, ya tenía su lengua para dejarlo todo claro y limpio como el cristal. Arnold luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero siempre lograba hacerlo sentir idiota.

—No, Arnold, fue una sugerencia. —Rodó los ojos y fue hasta la butaca donde había estado sentada. Hizo una pausa breve, estaba agachada recogiendo su mochila, por eso casi no la alcanza a escuchar—. Gracias.

Arnold se acercó.

—¿Cómo?

—Que nos estaba amenazando, zopenco.

—Eso no.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dijiste gracias.

Helga se sonrojó. Era una tonalidad leve, rosa, sobre la piel que cubría el puente de su nariz y sus mejillas. Era bochorno, nervios, _atrapada en el acto_. Arnold sonreía cuando ganaba, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero cuando sucedía era el mejor momento del día.

—¿Te gusta señalar lo evidente para poner en marcha tu cerebro o solo lo haces por deporte?

—A pesar de que es evidente, Helga, es un hecho poco común. —Contestó con facilidad—. Me alegra que estés agradecida conmigo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Es normal que cuando uno se siente agradecido, intente devolver el sentimiento.

—Llámame fenómeno.

—Solo quiero que prometas que ayudarás.

—¿Eso te hará sentir muy agradecido?

—Así es.

—Transmite ese agradecimiento en bocadillos y te acompañaré.

—Eso suena a soborno.

—Estoy segura que encontrarás una palabra más amable para describirlo. —Se colgó la mochila en un hombro y se puso la gorra—. Ahora mueve tu trasero al campo que las semifinales son en dos semanas.

—Eso no suena muy agradecido.

Helga se detuvo abruptamente, se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. Azul eléctrico que brillaba mezcla de burla y diversión, libre y lleno de energía. Helga decía tantas cosas con sus ojos, tantas cosas que no podía decir en voz alta, tantas y tan pocas, como si esperara que ambos se complementaran (ojos y boca) para transmitir un solo mensaje.

—Lo estoy, Arnoldo. Lo estoy.

* * *

><p><em>Comenzarás a aprender que los besos no son contratos, ni regalos, ni promesas.<em>

_Comenzarás a aceptar tus derrotas con la cabeza erguida y la mirada al frente, con la gracia de un niño y no con la tristeza de un adulto y aprenderás a construir hoy todos tus caminos, porque el término mañana es incierto para los proyectos y el futuro tiene la costumbre de caer en vacío._

* * *

><p><strong>Teatro Circular, Hillwood<strong>

—¿Dónde estás? —Helga tenía una mano en su cintura y otra en el celular que pegaba a su oreja. Se veía muy alta con los zapatos de tacón que se había puesto, muy alta en su vestido negro y con el cabello recogido. Parecía enfadada, sonaba furiosa, daba vueltas en su lugar y hacía retumbar el piso con su fuerza—. Termínalo ya, es un contrato no un acta de matrimonio. Se supone que debo… ¡Ah rayos!

Helga miró la pantalla para darse cuenta que se había quedado sin batería. Resopló enojada con el celular, con ella misma por olvidar la batería, con el mundo por esos momentos irritantes y con los zapatos que le obligaban a sentirse tan incómoda. Buscó con la mirada hasta que encontró una banca junto a una maceta. Se dio cuenta que tenía exactamente la misma tonalidad con que la habían pintado el año en el que fue su fiesta de graduación. Era exactamente la misma banca, también, en la que se había dejado caer cuando los zapatos eran insoportables y el calor en el rostro no le había permitido ver más allá de la vergüenza. Sonrió con nostalgia, pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la superficie rugosa y dejó descansar su mente en los recuerdos.

El Teatro Circular todavía era un lugar mágico. El jardín, su segundo lugar favorito, estaba rodeado de farolas de luz amarillenta y las flores se abrían a la primavera en su gama multicolor. Era la fiesta de la estación, tan amigable como la noche que se abría en un cielo despejado. Alzó la mirada para confirmar que las nubes se habían ido y que la Luna colgaba en un halo de luz que se reflejaba en el agua de la fuente. Se sentía ligera, liberando su mal humor a regañadientes, recordando lo pequeña que había sido a los diecisiete y lo fuerte que se sentía a los veintisiete. Lo admitiría para sí misma, Rhonda había tenido razón en cambiar el lugar de la fiesta, si hubiese tenido que asociar su nostalgia al gimnasio de la escuela, nunca hubiera sido tan poético.

—Debería quitarme los zapatos.

—Deberías, aquí nadie podrá verte.

La voz soltó alarmas en su cabeza. Las mismas palabras, el mismo lugar, el tono, la noche, la banca y la Luna. Sintió el viento soplar en su nuca y se irguió como movida por un torrente. Diez años de ausencia se habían reducido a un comentario que retumbó en el pasillo. Helga alzó la mirada y se encontró con su sonrisa, con su bronceado inusual, con sus ojos verdes y _con sus rizos como doradas hebras de maíz_. Era curiosa la manera que tenía la mente de soltar de pronto, como si no quisiera, pedazos de información olvidada.

—Tú… estás aquí… Arnold.

—¿Te gusta señalar lo evidente para poner en marcha tu cerebro o solo lo haces por deporte?

—¿Qué?

Arnold soltó una carcajada y Helga arrugó el ceño.

—Lo siento, es solo que esperé mucho tiempo para decírtelo, ¿sabes? Siempre buscaba la oportunidad, pero tú no sueles… bueno, ya sabes.

—Buenas noches a ti también, zopenco.

—Buenas noches, Helga. —Le contestó cuando estuvo más calmado. Parecía bastante alegre y se sentó en la banca antes de que pudiera reaccionar—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Helga lo miró, su mente había dado un giro de 360 grados en el baúl de sus recuerdos. Su vida, todo ella, pasó por sus ojos en una milésima de segundo. Las cosas buenas, las malas, las que todavía no podía decidir si eran buenas o malas y esa noche, en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, como si la estuviese resumiendo. Helga se dio cuenta que era feliz.

—Bien. —Dijo pensativa—. Muy bien, en realidad.

—Me alegro.

—¿Y tú?, ¿cómo has estado, Arnold?

—Bien, también. Creo que la última vez que estuve en Hillwood fue en el último año de secundaria.

—¿Sigue viviendo en San Lorenzo?

—No, ya no. Estuve ahí unos años, pero luego me mudé a Boston. Me dijeron que también estuviste ahí, ¿es verdad?

—¿En San Lorenzo? —Dice sardónica, pero su tono es ligero, como una broma—. Viví ahí unos años, pero creo que durante tu estadía en la selva. Ahora vivo en Italia.

Arnold abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Italia?, vaya, pensé que todavía estabas en América.

—Fue un accidente. En realidad quería establecerme en Paris, pero… ahora vivo en Liguria. Es completamente espantoso, no sé hablar italiano y siempre que quiero marcharme, salgo a ver el mar y cambio de opinión por completo.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir ahí si no hablas el idioma?

—Soy muy expresiva. —Alzó una ceja—. Un escritor no necesita socializar demasiado.

—Leí tu último libro.

—¿En serio?

—En serio, —le dirigió una mirada cálida—, los he leído todos. Es una de las promesas que más satisfacciones me ha traído.

Helga había recibido muchos elogios a lo largo de su carrera. La escritura era el espacio que se abría para ella sola, sin términos medios, siempre en la excelencia. La tinta vertida en las miles de historias que se formaban en su cabeza era rica y explosiva, tenía talento y no era simplemente el talento, era el reconocimiento de lo extraordinario. Ella sabía que era buena; sin embargo, cuando Arnold se lo dijo lleno de seguridad aplastante, fue exactamente igual a esa mañana de otoño en la que su editor le comunicó que iba a ser publicada. Arnold la miraba, a ella, a su talento. Arnold, por fin, realmente estaba mirándola.

—Diría que intentas ser amable, Arnoldo, pero yo también sé que mis libros son excelentes.

—¿Entonces me firmarás alguno?

—Ah, así que eso era lo que querías.

—Desde el primer momento.

Fue espontánea, la risa. Helga rodó los ojos unos segundos apenas antes de soltar una carcajada, Arnold la siguió de buena gana, divertido por lo ridículo del asunto. La complicidad que durante la secundaria siempre se disfrazaba de antipatía, podría instalarse en la libertad que daba la madurez. Ni Arnold ni Helga podían señalarlo con exactitud, pero aunque habían pasado muchos años y nunca habían sido amigos en el sentido estricto de la palabra, todavía podían reírse de una broma sin chiste. El silencio fue acaparando el momento, pero ya no parecía una amenaza, sino una invitación.

—Extrañé Hillwood, ¿sabes?

—Yo también.

—¿Qué es lo que más extrañaste?

—A Phoebe, siempre extraño a Phoebe, aunque ya no vive aquí. Extraño el árbol que estaba fuera de mi habitación, las escapadas de los miércoles a las luchas, a veces también extraño pasear por el muelle o por el puente del Tina. Extraño cosas que también hay donde vivo, pero creo que es porque siempre las estoy comparando.

—Yo extraño la escuela… Y antes de que digas que soy aburrido, no son las clases lo que extraño. —Se defendió—. Extraño las proyecciones de películas cuando los maestros faltaban. Extraño los almuerzos, cuando encontraba a Gerald y los demás se unían. Extraño el patio, el campo Gerald y mi vieja habitación. Es difícil regresar y darte cuenta que las cosas han cambiado.

—¿Te sientes como un extraño en tu propia ciudad?

—Cuando recién llegué, sí, por un momento.

—No vayas a pensar que estoy intentando animarte o algo por el estilo, pero hay muchas cosas que siguen igual. El viejo Pete todavía tiene la casa del árbol, el Chez Paris está intacto y creo haber visto un cerdo correr en algún lado.

—Jamás se me ocurriría pensar que estás intentando ser la optimista, Helga.

—Bien, porque no lo soy.

—¿En serio viste un cerdo?

—Hay una fiesta en algún salón de este Teatro y tú estás aquí, perdiéndotela conmigo. Eso tampoco ha cambiado.

Arnold sonrió.

—Lo sé, Helga.

* * *

><p><em>Después de un tiempo… <em>_aprenderás__ que el Sol quema si te expones demasiado. Aceptarás; incluso, que las personas buenas podrían herirte alguna vez y necesitarás perdonarlas. __Aprenderás__ que hablar puede aliviar los dolores del alma. Descubrirás que lleva años construir confianza; y apenas unos segundos destruirla, y que tú también podrás hacer cosas de las que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida._

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de huéspedes, Hillwood<strong>

—Aquí están, Helga. —Dijo Arnold mientras entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta con su pie. Traía sodas y chucherías en una bandeja que intentaba equilibrar. Helga estaba echada en el piso, varios libros abiertos a su alrededor, la mirada fija en un párrafo que estaba leyendo.

—Arnoldo, deberías dedicarte a los documentales, lo tuyo no está en las metáforas. —Sentenció.

Arnold arrugó el ceño.

—No creo que esté tan mal.

—Está muy mal.

—¿Por qué?

—Intentas explicar tu propia metáfora, la literatura no funciona así. —Había tomado un plumón rojo con el que estaba marcando en los bordes de su tarea recién impresa. Tenían que escribir un guion para la clase de Teatro y no se había acordado hasta el último momento. Su semana había estado ocupada en organizar el lavado de autos con lo que había dejado de lado casi todo lo demás. Se suponía que Helga venía a ayudar a organizar, pero siempre terminaban hablando de cualquier otra cosa y ese día tocaba criticar sus habilidades artísticas, aparentemente.

—¿No intentan los escritores explicarse todo el tiempo?

—No así. Repetiste _emocionado_ veintitrés veces en una hoja.

—Estaba muy emocionado.

—Sí, se nota. —Rodó los ojos.

—Tú no entiendes, la chica que le gusta apareció.

—Es una idea muy romántica, me pregunto cuántas veces la han utilizado en Hollywood.

—Eso no importa, el amor siempre es distinto. —Hablar de su idea era incómodo, especialmente cuando la conversación era con una de las personas más cínicas que conocía, pero perder con Helga era definitivamente peor—. No lo entiendes porque nunca te has enamorado.

Cuando Helga lo miró fue como si el cielo se hubiese abierto, el azul de sus ojos alcanzó un brillo eléctrico y tormentoso que había visto muy pocas veces. Se quedó inmóvil, suspendido en el escrutinio y en el silencio pesado que acompañaba las nubes de tormenta. Se quedó quieto y fascinado, envuelto en esa sensación inexplicable de tener la completa atención de esa amenaza latente. Solo, estático, indefenso en el ojo del huracán que levantaba las entrañas de la tierra a su paso.

Helga agitó la hoja que tenía en su mano y comenzó a leer en voz alta. Su voz, sorprendentemente, salió suave, como una caricia.

"_Estás aquí, no puedo creer que estés aquí._

_Volví por ti, por nosotros._

_Te amo, con tus inseguridades y defectos, te amo._

_Yo también te amo."_

Sintió que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, en su cuello, en todo su rostro. Helga no había sido deliberadamente sarcástica, pero sí intencionalmente cruel. Las inflexiones de su voz, todavía calma, se habían redondeado perezosamente en el diálogo final. Así, suelto y sin contexto, sonaba burdo y hasta ensayado; no estaba defendiendo su orgullo, pero Helga siempre tenía que tocar donde las cosas se volvían personales. Era injusta de ese modo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Helga estaba leyendo de nuevo.

—Estás aquí, no puedo creer que estés aquí. —Repitió mirándolo, hizo una pausa—. No es increíble que estés aquí, puedes estar aquí cuando quieras, puedes venir todos los días de la semana y este lugar seguirá siendo este lugar, incluso sin ti. —Su voz subió un tono—. Pero estás aquí, conmigo. No puedo creer que estés conmigo.

Arnold se hundió en su asiento.

—Volví por ti, por nosotros. —Dijo de nuevo—. Volví por mí, porque te necesito. Volví porque vale la pena regresar si vas a estar conmigo. Volví porque es más fácil alcanzar lo imposible que imaginarme una vida en la que no estés. Volví porque es aterrador pensar cuán fácil es adentrarme en una vida en la que no estás.

Helga seguía hablando, seguramente inventando, creando sobre la marcha. La hoja temblaba en su mano, pero no era lógico en lo absoluto. Todavía no se acababa el verano, ¿quién podía temblar en verano?

—Te amo, con tus inseguridades y defectos, te amo. —Recitó, con energía—. Con mis inseguridades y a pesar de mis defectos, te amo. Te amo porque no puede ser otra cosa más que amor cuando te miro y las mariposas en el estómago se convierten en escalofríos, cuando el sol deja de brillar y comienza a arder, cuando el día se acaba y tú continúas, cuando llega la desesperanza y nace la alegría. Te amo, porque soy incapaz de no hacerlo.

Los ojos, siempre sus ojos, que encienden su voz y la transforman.

—Yo también te amo. —Susurró y dejó la hoja a un lado.

Arnold se puso de pie, confundido, con el corazón retumbando en sus orejas, con la alarma de que algo estaba sucediendo aunque no lo comprendiera. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que entenderlo, tenía que preguntar y saber y estar seguro que esa era una tarde normal y que Helga seguía burlándose de él.

—Helga…

—Yo nunca me he enamorado, Arnold, pero puedo escribir mejor que tú.

Helga se agachó a recoger sus libros, sin mirarlo ni una sola vez el resto de la tarde.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Lo quiero a todos!<strong>, sé que mi ausencia ha sido muy larga, podría contarles todas mis peripecias, pero les resumiré el asunto en palabras claves: graduación, trabajo y más trabajo. Espero que me sepan comprender, entiendo que todos tenemos responsabilidades por nuestra cuenta, pero me ha sido increíblemente difícil encontrar tardes libres. Lo único bueno del asunto es que tengo avanzadas muchas cosas. Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo incondicional, he leído todos y cada uno de los mensajes y reviews que me han llegado y sin ellos, no estaría publicando. Como siempre que desaparezco, vengo con un experimento, esta es una idea que me ha dado vueltas desde algún tiempo y espero que les guste. Es un fic de tres partes, así que estaré publicando el final muy pronto. Esperen actualizaciones los siguientes días (y el final de algunos fanfics, ¡por fin!).

Gracias infinitas a todos. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

**¿Clic al botoncito?**


	2. 2

**Este fic está dedicado a Arnold. **

**Segunda Parte**

* * *

><p><em>Aprenderás que las nuevas amistades continúan creciendo a pesar de las distancias, y que no importa qué es lo que tienes en la vida sino a quién tienes en la vida, y que los buenos amigos son la familia que nos permitimos elegir. Aprenderás que no tenemos que cambiar de amigos, si estamos dispuestos a aceptar que los amigos cambian.<em>

_Te darás cuenta de que puedes pasar buenos momentos con tu mejor amigo, haciendo cualquier cosa o simplemente nada, solo por el hecho de disfrutar su compañía._

* * *

><p><strong>Teatro Circular, Hillwood<strong>

—¿No piensas entrar?

—Tengo que entrar, Phoebe me asesinará si no lo hago.

—¿Y qué hacemos todavía aquí?

—Yo pierdo el tiempo y tú, bueno, parece que pierdes el tiempo conmigo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me estoy despidiendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

_¿Qué quieres decir, Helga?_

Cuando tenía diecisiete años todavía era muy joven para saber que el amor no se muere. Todavía era muy joven, inexperta y tan llena de rabia, todavía no sabía que el amor podía cambiar y que maduraba con uno mismo cuando pasaba el tiempo. El amor, en una fiesta de graduación y con los zapatos más incómodos del planeta, todavía se parecía mucho al invierno en el que llovió. Era invierno en su corazón, con el calor del verano y el paraguas que se puso sobre su cabeza. A los diecisiete, el amor era Arnold. Todo lo que podía significar se reducía a él, a su sonrisa, a sus ojos, a sus manos y esa calidez inexplicable que se instalaba en su cuerpo cuando pensaba en él. Se envolvía en él, en sus fantasías, en la seguridad de quien es dueño del mundo y tiene todas las respuestas. Helga tenía todas las respuestas, a los diecisiete, a las preguntas equivocadas. _¿Me quieres Arnold?_, _¿te gusto?, ¿te fijarías en mi como te fijas en todas las demás chicas?, ¿es suficiente que sea yo o tengo que ser yo en mi mejor versión?, ¿cuál es mi mejor versión, Arnold?, ¿la que no grita, la que no es cruel, la que es más amable?_

A los diecisiete, uno ama con todo lo que tiene, con el corazón, con el alma, con la sangre y los huesos. Uno ama como nunca antes porque es la primera vez que ama. Todo se reduce a una mezcla incomprensible de sensaciones que se entremezclan y juegan y revolotean y confunden. Helga Pataki, a los diecisiete, estaba completa y totalmente enamorada de un chico que no le correspondía.

—Nunca me quedé para el final de la fiesta de graduación, no sé si lo sabías. Ni para el comienzo. —Movió sus pies—. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos aquí?

Arnold la miró sorprendido.

—Sí, fue cuando recién llegaba.

—Nunca entré al salón.

—Por eso no te vi…

—Ni tú ni nadie. —Sonrió para sí misma, irónica—. Fue una decisión estúpida, ¿sabes?, venir a última hora. Uno es estúpido de esa manera.

—¿Por qué no ibas a venir… por qué no entraste?

—¿Además del hecho de no tener pareja? —Alzó una ceja—. Bueno, no tenía razones para ir. No lo malinterpretes, no era tristeza o algo así, simplemente nunca había pensado en la graduación como algo a lo que _realmente _iría. —Hizo una pausa—. Ese día, cuando Rhonda intentó mandarme al basurero, se lo iba a decir. Ella no tenía poder sobre mi o sobre nada que yo quisiera.

—¿Qué pasó, entonces? —Se inclinó para mirarla con más detenimiento—. Luego de la graduación nadie volvió a verte. Yo no volví a encontrarme contigo, ¿te quedaste en Hillwood?

—Si querías verme, solo tenías que ir a mi casa. —Se burló—. Pero supongo que _nadie_ era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a Bob. Estuve aquí unos meses antes de irme a la universidad. Un año en Michigan, otro en Boston hasta que me fui a Europa.

—Yo hubiera ido, Helga. No sabía que querías que… pensé, bueno… ya no importa lo que pensé.

Helga miró al frente, pensando. Cuando la fiesta de graduación terminó y estuvo sola en su habitación, se había sentido muy extraña. Era muy tarde, las ventanas estaban abiertas, el vestido era muy corto y tenía muchas tiras, era tan incómodo que tuvo que bañarse para quitarse la sensación de comezón de encima. ¿Qué había querido esa noche?, no lo recordaba con exactitud, pero no era compañía. Se había sentido sola por tanto tiempo que cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que no le molestaba, no supo cómo reaccionar o qué hacer. Recuerda haber camino hasta la cama para dejarse caer, boca arriba, mirando los juegos de sombras en el techo. Recuerda haberse sentido decepcionada con el final de la secundaria; siempre había tenido muchas expectativas sobre el final. Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que los finales no tenían que ser explosivos, que había finales que parecían la continuación de la vida y que solo se notaban cuando ya no hacían falta. El día que se acabó la secundaria, Helga estaba muy confundida.

—Yo quería ir contigo. —Dijo finalmente, despacio, entendiendo qué es lo que había pasado cuando tenía diecisiete.

—¿Qué?

—Yo quería ir al baile contigo. —Explicó—. Siempre quise ir contigo. Esa noche, también, esperaba encontrarte. —Lo miró—. Esperaba que me invitaras a bailar.

—Yo quería invitarte a bailar.

—¿Apenas entrara al salón?

—Apenas entraras al salón.

Helga sonrió.

* * *

><p><em>Aprenderás que las circunstancias y el ambiente que nos rodea, tienen influencia sobre nosotros, pero nosotros somos los únicos responsables de lo que hacemos.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratorio de ciencias, Secundaria P.S. 119, Hillwood<strong>

—Con esto terminamos, Arnold.

—¿En serio? —Parpadeó, se había distraído—. Genial, porque todavía tengo otro proyecto que terminar antes del fin de semana.

—Tú y la mitad de la escuela. —Suspiró mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa—. El baile es en un mes y ya todos tienen pareja—. Le lanzó una mirada desanimada—. Apuesto que hasta tú tienes una.

Arnold intentó no sentirse ofendido por eso.

—Eh, no, todavía no. Pensaba preguntarle a Emma.

Hanna, su compañera de laboratorio, soltó una risita.

—Emma irá con Jackson.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —Preguntó mientras se iba al lavabo a limpiar los tubos de ensayo.

—Daniel, el novio de Betty, está en el equipo de fútbol y escuchó a Jackson decir que la iba a invitar este fin de semana.

—¿Y solo porque Jackson la va a invitar va a decir que sí?

—Emma está enamorada de él. Si acepta ir con cualquier otro pobre desgraciado será porque quiere sacarle celos. Ya sabes cómo es. —Movió su mano en el aire y rodó los ojos—. Es tan fácil ser Emma.

Arnold se rio, se había planteado la posibilidad de invitar a Emma, principalmente porque era, bueno, muy bonita. Cuando recién la vio, en su clase de Física, le pareció que era muy educada, siempre diciendo por favor y perdón. La conoció mejor durante el campamento de verano y para el comienzo del año escolar ya sabía que le gustaba. A él y a casi el noventa por ciento de chicos que cursaban la secundaria, incluyendo a los de primero.

—¿Tú con quién irás? —Preguntó cuando los suspiros de Hanna lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

— Eso es muy insensible de tu parte, Arnold.

—¿Eh?

—Si me ves tan deprimida es porque todavía nadie me ha invitado.

Arnold sintió que la incomodidad se sentó en la habitación y forzó a su cerebro a pensar en algo desesperadamente.

—¿Eh?, pero escuché que… David te invitó… ¿la semana pasada?

Hanna le lanzó el tipo de mirada que le lanzan las mujeres a los hombres cuando están siendo idiotas.

—Fue Stuart, ayer. ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría con Stuart?, es claramente gay. —Rodó los ojos—. El baile será en el Teatro Circular, al menos tengo que ir con alguien que aprecie mi vestido, no que se ponga a criticar el color.

Arnold sonrió mientras terminaba de lavar.

—Estoy seguro que alguien que te gusta te invitará a salir.

—¡Faltan dos semanas!, se está quedando sin tiempo. —Volvió a suspirar—. Además, el idiota de Matt ya invitó a Sophie. ¿Cómo es posible que mi ex tenga pareja antes que yo?, su nariz es enorme.

—Eh… bueno, no creo que debas preocuparte por eso.

—Tú no entiendes, Arnold. —Su tono se apagó—. Es de lo único que hablan todas las chicas. Todas, absolutamente todas, han recibido invitación. Este sábado van a ir a comprar vestidos. No sabes lo horrible que es enfrentar a Rhonda en el vestuario de las chicas. Siempre tiene esta lista con todas las parejas que están confirmadas, hablando sobre arreglos, bocadillos y si el salón más grande del Teatro será lo suficientemente grande. Hace que el resto de nosotras se sienta tan… indeseable. Y por el resto de nosotras hablo dos chicas que no conozco y yo. Somos tres, ¿cómo es posible?

—¿Tres?, vaya… —Comentó mientras pensaba que quizá debió apurarse en invitar a alguien.

—¡Arnold! —Chilló Hanna y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Arnold se tensó de inmediato. Hanna comenzó a llorar, con la cara enterrada en sus manos y con sus rizos almendra cayendo a los lados. Era una chica bastante bonita, agradable y si no la habían invitado era probablemente porque Matt era un bastardo vicioso que amenazaba que nadie podía acercársele o le partiría las piernas. Se acercó con mucho cuidado, pensando en lo que diría, nunca había lidiado bien con las chicas que lloraban.

—Vamos, no llores, lo siento. —Dijo nervioso mientras le pasaba su pañuelo y le daba palmaditas de apoyo en el brazo—. No fue mi intención… —no sabía exactamente cuál había sido su intención, pero con las chicas siempre había que disculparse.

—No está bien, entiendo perfectamente, soy un monstruo. —Articuló entre sollozos.

—¡No!, ¡claro que no!, eres muy agradable y todos los chicos en el campo de béisbol siempre corren cerca del salón de dibujo porque pueden verte por la ventana. —Elaboró un poco. Era cierto que algunos lo hacían por ella, pero la mayoría iba por ver a Emma.

—Sé que van a ver a Emma, ¡no me mientas Arnold!

Uh…

—Hey, si en algo te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco tengo pareja.

Eso pareció detenerla, alzó el rostro, tenía los ojos rojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Había olvidado todo sobre el baile.

—Eso es muy estúpido, hay decoraciones en todos los pasillos.

—Así parece. —Sonrió nervioso.

—Ahora solo quedan tres chicas y somos unos monstruos.

—Estoy seguro que no lo son.

—No has visto a las otras dos, pero gracias.

—No hay problema.

—¿Con quién irás?

—¿Solo?

Hanna se limpió el rostro y le sonrió.

—¿A un baile?

Arnold no supo exactamente por qué lo dijo, pero en ese momento parecía la única cosa que podía decir.

—Me gustaría ir contigo.

—A mí también.

Hanna parecía más animada. Se levantó y lo ayudó a recoger las cosas del laboratorio sin volver a hablar del baile. Arnold no entendió qué había pasado, pero se sintió más relajado cuando dejaron pasar el tema espinoso y se puso a guardar los materiales de buen ánimo.

Emma Smith, Hanna Anderson y Helga Pataki eran las únicas chicas que todavía no tenían pareja.

* * *

><p><em>Aprenderás que no importa a dónde llegaste, sino a dónde te diriges y si no lo sabes cualquier lugar sirve. Aprenderás que si no controlas tus actos ellos te controlan y que ser flexible no significa ser débil o no tener personalidad, porque no importa cuán delicada o frágil sea la situación: siempre existen dos lados.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Teatro Circular, Hillwood<strong>

—¿Qué hubiera pasado con tu pareja?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Con tu pareja, —Helga se levantó—, la chica que llevaste al baile, ¿qué hubiera pasado con ella?

El piso era de mármol y estaba tan frío que Helga sintió que las plantas de los pies se le calentaban. Caminó un poco, por el filo que separaba el jardín del pasillo, advirtiendo que la música había comenzado. Seguramente estarían Phoebe y el cabeza de afro bailando, seguramente estarían también Patty y Harold, Lila y Stinky, Rhonda y Curly, Nadine y Peapod, Park y Katrinka, todos aquellos que recordaba y los que le faltaba recordar. La música bailoteaba en un eco alegre que terminaba de iluminar la primavera. La música podía ser luz, calidez y despertar la esperanza. La música podía ser la promesa de un baile, la promesa de la noche y de la vida que tendría por delante. Apoyó una mano en una columna y se puso los zapatos con la otra. Para bailar, los zapatos servían.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Le preguntó Arnold, entre irritado y divertido, repentinamente a su lado, con una ceja alzada.

—Responderte sería confirmar tus sospechas. —Respondió animada mientras encontraba el balance que necesitaba para sostenerse en los tacones.

—¿Ya estás lista para entrar?

—Creo que sí. —Contestó repentinamente nerviosa. Se alisó el vestido, se sacudió las motas de polvo inexistentes y se acomodó uno de los tirantes. Pasó una mano por su cabello y la dejó en la base de su cuello, sus dedos estaban fríos y su piel muy caliente, el escalofrío la lleno de anticipación. No se acordaba si se había puesto aretes, pero tenía zapatos y cartera y eso debería bastar para dar indicios de que sí se los había puesto. Se quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro y porque no había nadie más y porque aunque hubiera habido muchas personas, se volteó y miró a Arnold a los ojos para poder preguntarle—. ¿Cómo me veo?

Reconoció la sorpresa, primero, que se suavizó rápidamente y dejó la más abierta y pura honestidad. Arnold no le contestó de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo, paseó sus ojos por su rostro, por su cabello, inspeccionó las joyas que se había puesto y bajó la mirada por su cuerpo. Su mirada se sentía como el sol al mediodía, caliente sobre su piel, sobre sus hombros, sus brazos, su pecho, su cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas y traspasando el cuero de los zapatos. Era apreciación, era la mirada de un hombre, sin timidez porque le había dado permiso. Se paseó por toda ella, como si tuviera derecho, una, dos, tres veces. Cuando sus ojos retornaron a los de ella, parecían divertidos, casi maliciosos y siempre honestos.

—Eres hermosa, Helga.

Se sonrojó, desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de la nariz. Se sonrojó las mejillas, el cuello, los hombros y todo su cuerpo. Se llenó de sangre bombeando acelerada y se llenó de vergüenza. No estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos, no sabía por qué lo había pedido. Tenía que ser un cumplido, ¿verdad?, si le pedías a Arnold que te dijera como te veías y eras una chica en un vestido en una noche de recuerdos. No podía ser de otra forma, ¿verdad?

—N-no te voy a agradecer, —dijo luego de aclararse la garganta—, porque tú no tienes nada que ver en la forma en cómo me veo.

—Me parece justo. —Asintió sonriendo, sabiendo que no había terminado de hablar.

—Me gusta tu corbata.

—La elegí especialmente para esta noche.

—Es verde, como tus ojos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que se ve bien?

—No se ve mal.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, la risa bailoteando en sus ojos.

—¿Y bien? —Demandó Helga, impaciente.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿No vas a ofrecerme tu brazo para entrar?

Arnold demoró medio segundo en superar su perplejidad, se acomodó el saco, se aclaró la garganta (Helga no supo para qué) y le ofreció su brazo, como se estilaba en ese tipo de circunstancias.

—Muy bien, Arnoldo, solo te llevó diez años. —Se burló mientras aceptaba la caballerosidad.

* * *

><p><em>Aprenderás que nunca se debe decir a un niño que sus sueños son tonterías, porque pocas cosas son tan humillantes, y sería una tragedia que se lo creyese porque le estarás quitando la esperanza.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Salón 501, Secundaria P.S. 119, Hillwood<strong>

No había nadie más en el salón. Los habían castigado y ahora tenían que probar todas y cada una de las transparencias que la maestra de Física todavía se empeñaba en utilizar. Eran láminas aburridas de las fórmulas básicas y algunos dibujos de objetos que caían en el vacío. Helga estaba enojada y no hablaba; Arnold estaba enojado y no hablaba, había mucha animosidad en un cuarto que apenas podía con la de una sola persona.

—Esa no, está rota. —Dijo Helga mientras ordenaba las diapositivas en dos cajas; en una iban las que todavía servían y en otra, las que necesitaban repararse.

Arnold se la dio sin mirarla. Helga rodó los ojos.

Los habían castigado por culpa de Arnold, realmente. Estaban casi al final de la sesión de clase cuando al muchacho que usaba falda irlandesa se le dio por enviarle una nota a su carpeta. Él a ella, le lanzó una nota, qué ultraje. Helga, al comienzo, no entendió y miró a Phoebe tratando de entender qué quería, pero Phoebe seguía muy concentrada mirando el pizarrón. Escuchó que alguien le siseaba, volteó a su derecha y no era Stinky, volteó a su izquierda y no era Nadine. No tenía la menor idea. Se quedó mirando el papel doblado sobre su carpeta hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, casi pega un grito. Se volteó con la fuerza de su indignación y se encontró con la mirada de Arnold. _Léela_, le indicó mientras señalaba disimuladamente la nota con su índice. No le hizo caso, por supuesto, hasta que Arnold volvió a insistir y esta vez le dijo claramente _por favor_. Abrió la nota y recordó que Arnold podía ser muy irritante cuando quería.

_Helga, ¿hablaste con el encargado de la tienda de repuestos sobre la donación de esponjas? _

El lavado de autos había un éxito, fue tanto un éxito que Rhonda _sugirió_ que lo repitieran dos veces más antes de la fiesta de graduación. _Los manteles de seda no se pagarán solos, queridos_. Por alguna extraña razón todos habían estado de acuerdo, lo cual quería decir que Arnold había aceptado, lo cual quería decir que Helga terminaba por aceptar porque… en fin, porque tenía sus razones.

_NO._

Le devolvió el papel y ya que faltaban dos días para el asunto, no le sorprendió que Arnold hiciera escándalo.

—¿QUÉ?

La maestra, que los había observado todo el tiempo, se arregló las gafas antes de hablar. Así pasó, regañaron a Arnold, la regañaron a ella, ni ella sabía mantener la boca cerrada, ni Arnold sabía parecer arrepentido cuando no lo estaba. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron los dos castigados en un aula vacía, con las luces apagadas, mirando aburridos fotogramas de por qué la profesora de Física no tenía amigos.

Helga siguió pasando las diapositivas sin mirar. Estaba pensando en lo que había pasado y decidiendo si finalmente se arrepentía de lo que había hecho o no. La conclusión le llegó rápido. No, no se arrepentía en absoluto. Arnold era un idiota que nunca confiaba en ella. Qué nervio el atreverse a preguntarle DOS DÍAS antes del lavado de autos si no había sido capaz de conseguir una decena de miserables esponjas. Le mintió, claro, ya se enteraría que habían esponjas cuando moviera su trasero hasta el almacén y se diera cuenta que estaban todas ahí. Ya vería ese pequeño…

—No, espera.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Mira. —Arnold estaba sonriendo, lo cual era bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta que cinco segundos antes había estado de un humor de perros. Helga miró sin ver.

—¿Qué?

Arnold señaló la pared, pero parece que señalaba el vacío.

—¿Qué cosa? —Se impacientó.

Se rio y se tapó la cara con una mano.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede?

Mientras más lo escuchaba reír, más se enojaba. Iba a reprenderlo, cuando Arnold se movió, despacio, todavía divertido. Rodeó el proyector hasta ponerse detrás de ella, puso las manos en sus hombros y la giró suavemente hacia el lugar que estaba señalando.

—¿Qué…?

Entonces lo notó. Era su silueta. La silueta de su gorra y su cabello. La diapositiva era del espacio, negro y lleno de puntos brillantes. El cielo en la noche más oscura, con la Luna en un punto distante y las estrellas desparramadas en lugares imposibles. Justo ahí, en la luz temblorosa y en el polvo que salía de la lente, se dibujaba la sombra opaca de un conejo asomando la cabeza. Helga se quiso reír, quiero llorar, quiso avergonzarse, quiso golpearlo, todo al mismo tiempo. En cambio, subió sus manos hasta su cabeza y se alborotó los cabellos que le sobresalían de la gorra hasta que el conejo desapareció en el espacio, quizá en un hoyo negro.

Arnold protestó en voz alta.

—Ah, vamos, no puedo creerlo.

—Yo tampoco puedo creer que tengas las agallas de burlarte de mí en un salón vacío cuando puedo liquidarte y librarme de la condena.

—Solo estás enojada porque era un conejo.

—Si hubiera sido un lagarto, al menos…

Arnold soltó una carcajada más fuerte, sus manos todavía descansaban en los hombros de Helga y apretaron su agarre ligeramente, como agradeciendo su broma.

—Las esponjas están en el almacén. —Soltó sin pensar, nerviosa, porque las manos estaban en su cuerpo, porque él estaba demasiado cerca, porque podía sentir su risa vibrar en su espalda, porque cada vez que respiraba el aire caliente le soplaba la oreja, porque era más alto y parecía más grande, porque era Arnold.

Lo siguiente no se lo esperaba, no se lo esperaba para nada.

Arnold se inclinó hacia delante, su rostro a la misma altura que el de ella, sus manos apretando su agarre un poco más, su sonrisa adivinándose en el ambiente. De noche, con estrellas, en el espacio, con la Luna en el horizonte. Su voz era suave, grave, como mecida por su buen humor, masculina y alborotándole el corazón y las entrañas.

—Gracias, Helga, sabía que lo harías.

Era demasiado. Demasiado para su mente, para su cuerpo, demasiado para ese cuarto y demasiado para sus sentimientos y esa fragilidad inmanente del amor. Era demasiado para los fotogramas de _cómo Arnold me hace sentir_, demasiado para sus sentidos, la razón, la no razón y sus no sentidos. Demasiado para ella y demasiado cerca, demasiado caliente, demasiado todo y demasiadas ganas de acabar con la distancia.

Se soltó como pudo, temblorosa y sin fuerza. Se separó con toda la energía que le quedaba y demostrando que quedaba un rincón para el buen juicio en ese vórtice de locura. Se alejó dos pasos, los que pudo, mientras Arnold sonreía y le daba espacio; mientras Arnold actuaba como si no acabara de robarle el corazón, tan tranquilo, acomodando las diapositivas y sin quitar la que había estado proyectada por demasiado tiempo, siempre demasiado.

—Todavía tengo tu lapicero, lo dejaste en mi casa la última vez.

—Tengo otros.

—Sé que el morado es tu favorito.

—¿Quién dice que lo es?

—Yo lo digo.

Helga puso una mano en el respaldar de una silla, para apoyarse.

—D-dámelo mañana, hay reunión del comité de graduación, ¿no?

—Ah sí, es verdad. Gerald me dijo que iban a hacer un recuento de cuántas parejas habrían, Rhonda planeaba hacer algo con eso.

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Algo como qué pensaba hacer Rhonda?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero debe ser bueno, si necesitamos todo ese dinero.

—Yo creo que será más bien desastroso. —Pensar en Rhonda la enervaba—. Realmente no entiendo por qué estoy ayudando en todo esto.

—Mmm… porque tú también irás, es una buena razón, ¿no?

—¿Quién dice que lo haré?

Arnold la miró.

—¿No lo harás?

—Es una estúpida graduación de secundaria.

—Yo creo que te arrepentirás si no vas.

—¿Por qué?, puedo ver a Phoebe cuando quiera y si quiero una excusa para usar un vestido escotado, siempre está el verano.

Arnold rodó los ojos, divertido.

—No se trata de nada de eso. No necesito explicarte, tú debes saberlo Helga, es el último día en el que estaremos juntos. Creo que es una buena excusa para ir.

—Hablas como si no existiera el internet o el teléfono. Con ellos, además, puedo llamar a quien se me dé la gana. Mientras menos memorias tenga con Rhonda, mejor.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Muy en serio, Rhonda es…

—No, sobre venir a la fiesta.

Helga suavizó su voz.

—Ya te dije que no me interesa. Además… —Se agachó de pronto, como si necesitara amarrarse una agujeta suelta—. Además, ¿quién podría conseguir pareja a semana y media del baile?

—No necesitas pareja para ir.

—¿Ah no?

—Yo tampoco tengo una y estoy seguro que hay muchos chicos que irán solos.

Helga iba a burlarse de su ingenuidad y de su confianza, se iba a burlar de sus ideas absurdas sobre cómo no había prejuicios, ni inseguridades en el mundo, se iba a burlar de su honestidad aplastante y echaría todo a la basura. No pudo, no con él, no en ese momento.

—Así que irás solo.

—No es tan malo, Helga. Quién sabe, a lo mejor encuentras pareja esa misma noche, podrías empezar a bailar antes de que te des cuenta.

Arnold hizo eso que hacía inesperadamente y que ponía el mundo de cabeza. Le guiñó el ojo, con seguridad aplastante, divertido, lleno de optimismo, como si estuviera diciéndole cosas importantes sin darse muchos aires. Helga no podía entenderlo de otra forma, en ese salón donde solo estaban los dos y no había lugar a malas interpretaciones, donde lo que decían solo podía significar una sola cosa, donde la esperanza crecía y se volvía imposible de destruir. Helga creyó.

—A-a lo mejor… —Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco, sonrió para sí misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A todos mis retoños<strong>, muchísimas gracias por la bienvenida. Leer sus comentarios me hace muy feliz y me anima a avanzar más rápidamente. Como les había comentado, subiré nuevos capítulos este fin de semana y esta historia solo tendrá una parte más, así que el final estará pronto. Espero que les esté gustando, no duden en hacerme llegar sus comentarios, estaré encantada de responderles. Gracias mil veces, todo en esta sección siempre son tan buenos conmigo, no sé cómo más recompersarlos. ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos!

**Respuesta a los review anónimos (en orden de llegada):**

**Anak. **¡He vuelto, cariño! Muchas gracias por encontrarte de nuevo conmigo. Es un gusto leerte a ti también. :)

**Guest. **:D Muchas gracias por la deferencia, cariño. Espero que sigas animándote a dejar review en todas las historias que te gusten.

**Guest. **Espero que haya sido así, gracias por escribir, cariño. :)

**Roo-Uchiha. **Gracias a ti por leerla y comentarla, me alegra que te gustara. Las actualizaciones serán prontas, lo prometo. Que andes muy bien, cariño :)

**Ariel. **¿Ya te dije que te extraño y me muero con canciones de Sin Bandera ahora que no tengo a nadie que me patee fuera de mi cama? Te extraño muchísimo, espero que estés bien ahí donde andas y que siempre tengas tiempo de escribirme, aunque me insultes. No te cuento nada, pero te mando mi amor.

¡Nos vemos pronto, retoñitos!

**¿Clic al botoncito?**


	3. 3

**Este capítulo se escribió mientras escuchaba **_**Stardust **_**de Ben Webster. Si pueden escucharlo, sería genial.**

**Tercera parte**

* * *

><p><em>Aprenderás que no importa en cuántos pedazos se partió tu corazón, el mundo no se detendrá para que lo arregles.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>La noche de la graduación, pasillo del Teatro Circular, Hillwood<strong>

—¡Helga! —Exclamó Phoebe sorprendida mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

Helga dio un respingo.

—H-hey, Phoebs… Phoebe. —Arrugó el ceño—. Cabeza de cepillo.

Gerald rodó los ojos. _Hey_. Puso las manos en sus bolsillos.

—No sabía que ibas a venir, no me dijiste nada.

—No sabía que iba a venir, tampoco. —Se encogió de hombros, pero su expresión denotaba nerviosismo. Se le veía un poco incómoda, incluso—. Fue una decisión de último momento.

Gerald arrugó el ceño.

—Oh, ya veo… —Phoebe sonrió complacida—. ¿Eso quiere decir que nos acompañarás?

—No toda la no… —Se interrumpió cuando vio la cara que puso Gerald y sonrió satisfecha, casi socarrona—. Toda la noche.

—¿Qué?

—¡Eso es maravilloso, Helga!

Gerald soltó un bufido exasperado.

—¿No tienes una cita a quien torturar o algo así?

Helga parpadeó; Phoebe lo miró mal.

—He venido sola, Geraldo, como podrás apreciar. —Movió las manos y señaló a su alrededor—. Seguro tienes una opinión al respecto, pero puedes guardártela.

Phoebe se aclaró la garganta.

—Es una fiesta, Gerald. No es necesario que nadie venga con pareja, es solo para los graduados.

—Claro. —Respondió de mala gana y se apartó hacia una de las columnas.

Phoebe suspiró, pero decidió no comentar sobre lo mal que Helga y Gerald se llevaban cada vez que estaban en un mismo lugar. En vez de eso, dirigió su atención a su mejor amiga, pues todavía sentía mucha curiosidad por su repentino interés en el evento.

—Solo quería venir. —Le dijo Helga de pronto, en susurro—. Me dieron ganas. —Tenía las manos juntas—. Es en serio, Phoebe.

—¿No hay ninguna razón particular por la que te hayan dado ganas? —Se acomodó las gafas—. De la forma que haya sido, me alegra que hayas venido.

—Quizá. Podría ser. A veces pasa, ¿sabes? Ves un poco de lucha, comes pastrami, está el vestido que te compraron Olga y Miriam. A veces pasa, Phoebe. No digo que tenga que pasarme a mí, pero me… pasa, creo. —Todavía en voz baja, hablaba rápido y vacilante, como convenciéndose de lo que decía.

—¿Esto no tiene que ver…?

Helga miró sus manos, miró al cielo, miró a Gerald y miró a todos lados. Phoebe esperó, tranquila, sonriéndole. Entonces lo dijo, confesándose en un suspiro que duró toda una vida de amistad y de secretos.

—Creo que sí.

Helga creía que sí, pues solo podía creer. No tenía ninguna certeza de que la tontería y las tonterías que había hecho a lo largo de su corta vida serían suficientes para llegar a algo. Algo. Lo que sea. Que sea algo.

—Todo saldrá bien. —Mintió Phoebe para reconfortarla, porque en situaciones como esa, mentirle a los amigos del alma era la única forma de serle fiel a la confianza.

—Vomitaré.

—No lo harás. —Se rio.

—Lo haré y será humillante.

—Me aseguraré de que no lo hagas.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Por supuesto que sí, Helga.

_Por supuesto que sí. _

Helga sintió que se tragaba la luz de una farola. Caía pesada en la boca del estómago, pero irradiaba luz y la luz casi siempre era cálida. No se dio cuenta que los brazos ya no le pesaban hasta que intentó alzarlos. No se dio cuenta que el pecho no le oprimía hasta que tomó una bocanada de aire. No se dio cuenta que tenía que decirle a Phoebe que era la mejor amiga que nadie hubiese podido tener hasta que la escuchó responderle con toda la seguridad del mundo. Phoebe confiaba en ella.

—¿Vas a bailar con Geraldo?

—Posiblemente.

—Tiene dos pies izquierdos.

—Sabes que no es verdad…

—Es un baile de salón. Ningún chico sabe sobre eso. —Alzó las cejas—. Cuida tus dedos, Phoebe.

—Lo haré, pero estoy segura que no les pasaría nada si hiciere lo contrario.

Helga se resignó como se había resignado Gerald. Firmaron un acuerdo tácito de no agresión cuando se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban observando a Phoebe.

—¿Vamos?

—No, me quedaré un rato aquí, no quiero encontrarme con Rhonda cuando todavía hay tan pocos lacayos a su alrededor. Podría tener la equivocada idea de querer ordenarme. —Chasqueó la lengua.

Phoebe soltó una risita y estiró su mano en la dirección en donde estaba Gerald.

—De acuerdo, Helga. Te veo adentro, entonces.

—Nos vemos, Phoebs.

Fue entre _un nos vemos_ y el giro que hizo que su vestido se alzara en el aire. Se volteó apenas, con la esperanza que no sabía que tenía, frente al abismo. Era como morirse. Se sentía como todas esas veces en las que se le ocurrió pensar en lo que se acaba. Como una estocada en lo más profundo, como si se le desgarrara la carne, como si la sangre se le volviera sólida. Licuada. No era consciente del suelo, ni del aire, ni de la música. No era consciente de nada más que de la sensación vacía que se instaló en su estómago y que persistía en dejarla inmóvil. Cuando lo vio, fue como morirse un poco. Fue como morirse mucho. Cuando lo vio se acabó la esperanza, se acabó la ansiedad y la luz dentro de su alma. Cuando lo vio, en el arco más grande de Hillwood, sonriendo y _todo lo que había querido_, se acabó la primavera.

Se sintió absurda. _Nos vemos, Phoebe_. Se acabó la fiesta. Se acabaron las peleas. _Nos vemos_. Se acabaron las flores, las tarde cálidas y el sol que quemaba más allá de las seis de la tarde. Se acabó la noche, la Luna y la banca verde en la que había estado esperando. Se acabó todo. Se acabó ella misma.

Arnold y una chica.

Arnold y ella, pero no era _ella_.

Nunca sería ella.

_Nos vemos._

* * *

><p><em>Y uno aprende que realmente puede aguantar, que uno es realmente fuerte, que uno realmente vale, y uno aprende y aprende… y así cada día.<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Diez años después, salón del Teatro Circular, Hillwood<strong>

Fue diferente de lo que había imaginado. Entrar por primera vez, y luego de diez años, a su fiesta de graduación junto a Arnold. A los diecisiete años, Helga había imaginado que no sería capaz de darse cuenta de nada, su cerebro habría estado muy ocupado coordinando sus movimientos mientras intentaba que sus sentimientos no se desbordaran. No hubiese sido capaz de notar las decoraciones, ni los amigos, ni la música, ni las mesas en el fondo. Habría caminado sobre algodones, desde el marco de la entrada hasta el centro de la pista de baile y aún si no sentía la mano en su cintura, la calidez de la otra piel sobre la suya, con los brazos rozándose, hubiese bastado para quitarle la gravedad a la Tierra. La fiesta de graduación para la que se preparó cuando tenía diecisiete era la promesa de lo extraordinario. Era la promesa de que quizá, incluso ella, podía soñar con lo improbable.

Cuando ingresó al salón, en cambio, notó la incomodidad de sus zapatos, del vestido y que había olvidado su celular en la banca. Notó a las parejas que se mecían suavemente en el jazz y las luces bajas que se paseaban sin seguir el ritmo. Las conversaciones eran quedas, incluso las risas parecían hacer eco a la melodía y fueron pocos los que voltearon a verlos cuando ingresaron al salón.

Las miradas se detuvieron en su brazo, el que se enlazaba con el de Arnold. Fueron miradas breves, curiosas, sin ánimo de invadir y siempre distraídas. Helga se sintió expuesta; sin embargo, como si tuviera nueve años y acabara de gritarle al mundo que Arnold le gustaba. Detuvo el impulso de soltarse, le dio aplomo a sus pisadas y avanzó hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

Contó hasta diez, dándole tiempo a su mente. _Uno,_ porque estaba ahí, después de diez años. _Dos_, no había pasado nada en diez años, todavía le gustaba el rosa. _Tres,_ la fiesta a la que no fue se parecía mucho a tantas otras a las que había ido luego. _Cuatro_, Rhonda estaba bebiendo ponche y se reía en voz alta. _Cinco, _bailaría más cómoda si podía quitarse los zapatos. _Seis_, hacía calor a pesar de que solo estaban en primavera. _Siete, _le temblaban las piernas. _Ocho, _el jazz no se bailaba así. _Nueve,_ todavía no estaba bailando. _Diez_, Arnold tomó su mano.

—¿Recuerdas el conejo en tu cabeza? —Preguntó Arnold, de pronto.

—Recuerdo que no tienes sentido del humor, —contestó por inercia.

—Fue una excusa.

—¿Qué?

Arnold subió las manos hasta sus hombros, eran cálidas y mucho más ásperas de lo que había creído. Fue tan repentino que le dio un escalofrío. Alzó la mirada, le estaba sonriendo. Tuvo que volver a contar, despacio, intentando que sus propias manos se quedaran quietas.

—No era un conejo, Helga.

—¿Era un lagarto?

Pero Helga no era tonta. Incluso ella, _incluso_, podía darse cuenta aunque no lo entendiera del todo. Estaba perdida, anclada en ese lugar, en ese momento, solo por la fuerza que sostenía sus hombros y le decía que todo había sido una mentira. Un conejo, Helga había visto un conejo, ¿verdad?

—Si te volteabas, si podía mirarte como te estoy mirando ahora… —Arnold se acercó, igual que en ese salón, igual que la tarde del cielo artificial, igual que las miles de diapositivas y que el castigo. No hubiese podido, si hubiese volteado lo habría perdido todo. Lo que decía Arnold no tenía sentido.

—Tú no me dejaste voltear, tenías las manos en… —sus dedos se movieron—, tenías las manos en mis hombros.

—Han pasado diez años y todavía me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si te hubiese besado.

Llegó, con retorcijón en el estómago y la piel escarapelada. Llegó en la sorpresa, la noche, el baile, la música y la gente dando vueltas a su alrededor. Había llegado, por fin, en un vórtice de sentimientos, tiempo, recuerdos y la vida que se había perdido por no haber volteado cuando la voz que le susurró al oído le decía mentiras para tocarla. Llegó finalmente el amor correspondido que su corazón de diecisiete años se había empeñado en erigir. _¿Qué hubiese pasado, Arnold? _Contó hasta diez, lentamente, diez veces diez, diez por cada año que se pasó equivocándose y diez años que hubieran podido ser otra cosa si ella se hubiese volteado y si Arnold la hubiese invitado al baile.

—No lo sabía. —Le dijo en un susurro estrangulado. Arnold sabía sobre ella, pero ella no sabía sobre Arnold. Se había pasado la mitad de su vida observándolo, estudiándolo, aprendiéndose los que supuestamente _sabía_, pero se había perdido de lo más importante. No podía creerlo. No podía entender cómo no pudo haberlo notado si en esa época, _notarlo_, era lo único que podía.

_No lo sabía._

* * *

><p><em>Aprendes y aprendes, con cada adiós, aprendes.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Después del baile de graduación, Hillwood<strong>

No fue difícil decidirse por California. La media beca, el plan alimenticio y el depósito sorpresivamente barato de la habitación, habían hecho que decidir su futuro universitario no fuese tan complicado. Eso y que Phoebe también iba a Chicago.

Helga soñaba con viajar. Si hubiese podido, es decir, si Bob le hubiese dado el dinero que le hacía falta para irse a Europa, se hubiese subido al avión una hora después de recibir su diploma de graduada. Los sueños; sin embargo, no siempre se cumplían y quizá un viaje por carretera no sonaba tan glamoroso como un avión hacia un destino completamente nuevo, pero la idea de marcharse todavía era muy atractiva. Terminó de empaquetar hasta el último libro de poesía y, como no esperaba que fuese diferente, les avisó a Bob y a Miriam que iría sola a la estación de autobuses. Olga todavía no llegaba de Nebraska, así que nadie estaba obligándola a tener una despedida incómoda y emotiva.

Su bus salía a las siete de la mañana porque a esa hora las tarifas eran significativamente más baratas. Como la estación no estaba tan lejos, se levantó temprano y decidió caminar porque pasarían las siguientes treinta y dos horas de su vida en inactividad. Solo llevaba su mochila, lo demás lo había enviado por correo.

Era difícil extrañar Hillwood mientras caminaba por las calles. Sabía que llegaría un momento en el que tendría que mirar atrás y pensar en lo importante que había sido en su vida. Se llenaría de nostalgia, quizá buscaría fotografías, pero sería un recuerdo importante y sentía que estaba perdiéndolo. Era una ciudad como cualquier otra, edificios viejos por todas partes y autos estacionados en las esquinas. El rumor de la mañana se dividía entre niños hambrientos y gatos anónimos en los callejones. Todavía era muy difícil imaginar que a partir de ese momento y pasados diez o quince años, se detendría a poetizar toda la experiencia.

Se detuvo en los lugares importantes. En la escuela se despidió mentalmente de las clases de las ocho de la mañana. En el parque Tina le dijo adiós al espionaje clandestino. En el Bigals se acordó de Casablanca, pero todo era demasiado colorido para ponerse a pensar en algún verso. En el Chez Paris se detuvo cinco segundos y, despacio, le susurró un adiós a Cecile. Fue más fácil apurar la marcha y avanzar y fue tan rápido que casi olvida la casa de huéspedes.

Eran las seis con treinta minutos de la mañana cuando se detuvo en la acerca frente a la casa de Arnold. Había ruido, neblina y el asomo del sol de la mañana. Ningún auto donde esconderse y no le apetecía ponerse detrás de un bote de basura. La fiesta de graduación había sido apenas dos semanas atrás, pero se sentía como si hubiese pasado más tiempo. Se le ocurrió que podría hacer una broma como despedida, pero sus pies no se movieron y sus ojos de empeñaron en seguir mirando con insistencia. Fue mágico. La puerta se abrió y Arnold, invocado por la fuerza de sus pensamientos seguramente, emergió del marco. Exactamente como un truco de magia. Lo vio avanzar con un par de bolsas negras de la basura. Quería llamarlo, quería alzar la voz y molestarlo y hacerle saber que estaba ahí y que se estaba marchando.

_Adiós, Arnold._

Arnold no la notó. Se detuvo un segundo, mirando al vacío, sacudió la cabeza y desapareció detrás de la puerta. Era magia. Helga se quedó un momento más, con los sentimientos en su mano y el corazón en la garganta. Por fin lo entendió.

No eran los edificios, ni el ruido, ni los autos, ni el sol que acariciaba la mañana. Era ese momento. En veinte años se detendría a recordar su infancia y _ese momento_, esa despedida silenciosa en la mañana y ese ver y no ver. Eso era lo que recordaría. Recordaría a Arnold y a Hilwood y los sentimientos que latían y se apagaban, recordaría que tuvo diecisiete años y el amor más grande de su existencia, recordaría que no pudo despedirse en voz alta, pero se despidió con el alma, recordaría que la vida pasa y que el amor dolía y era emocionante. Pasarían los años y recordaría el amor, la tristeza y siempre el amor y a Arnold.

Llegó a la estación sin darse cuenta del mundo a su alrededor. Subió, dejó que marcaran su boleto y buscó uno de los asientos del fondo, junto a la ventana. Dejó su mochila en el piso y miró la autopista que se abría camino a la ciudad del viento. El horizonte se le nubló cuando el autobús comenzó a avanzar, lento pero seguro, sintió que la tristeza se le caía a pedazos. Sintió que una vez que había comenzado, seguramente tardaría en parar y que no era así como quería pasar su viaje hacia lo desconocido. Apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas y dejó que pasara, dejó que avanzara y la poseyera, dejó ir el dolor, la ira y la incertidumbre.

_Adiós, Arnold._

* * *

><p><strong>Banca verde junto al jardín del Teatro Circular, noche de la reunión de graduados, Hillwood<strong>

—Vine por ti. Pensé que estabas invitándome, pensé que querías que viniera contigo. —Helga apretó las manos. Habían dejado el salón y ahora estaban sentados, nuevamente, en la banca verde donde se encontraron.

—Yo también vine por ti.

—Tú trajiste a otra chica.

—Eso no fue… —Arnold tomó aire—. No fue así, para nada. Me encontré con Hanna cuando fui con Gerald a recoger mi traje. Había comprado un vestido, estaba con sus hermanas y venían del salón de belleza. Les dijo a todos que iba a ir conmigo. —Movió las manos—. Fue un malentendido, nunca quise que entendiera que la estaba invitando.

Helga se quedó en silencio un momento, cuando habló, su voz sonaba calmada.

—¿Ella no, pero yo sí?

—No, por supuesto que no, Helga. Solo estaba conversando con ella. Contigo… contigo todo siempre es diferente. Tú eres diferente.

Helga se aclaró la garganta.

—Solo nos ha llevado diez años aclarar un malentendido. —Hizo una pausa y volteó a mirarlo—. Eso suena bastante mal para cualquiera, Arnoldo, pero creo que entre nosotros es normal.

Arnold le sonrió y Helga supo, porque lo conocía, que había entendido.

—Nunca me has gustado. Ni siquiera cuando tenía tres años y las galletas eran diamantes. Siempre supe que te amaba. No podía ser de otra manera. No conocía nada, Arnold, porque conocer solo un lado de la vida es lo mismo que no tenerla en absoluto. Era ridículo, pero tú me miraste. A mí. Tú encontraste lo que me faltaba y me lo diste. Te amé, Arnold, de todas las maneras posibles. —La voz se le quebraba—. Te amaba más que a mí misma.

Cuando Arnold la abrazó, Helga entendió que esa no era su fiesta de graduación, entendió que tenía veintisiete años y que el amor se acaba sin importar lo mucho que uno lo quiera de vuelta. Helga aprendió que la primavera se acabó en ese viaje a Chicago, aprendió también que Arnold sería el primer amor de su vida y que no había quien pudiera cambiarlo.

—Te amo, Helga. —Arnold susurró como si le contara un secreto.

Helga lo abrazó también, como pudo, porque no podía hacer nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Bus de camino a Chicago, carretera, después de la tercera parada programada<strong>

—¿Esto es tuyo?

Helga no se volteó.

—Perdona, ¿esto es tuyo? —Repitió y la sombra tapó su propio reflejo en el vidrio.

No se sentía con ganas de lidiar con el resto de la humanidad en ese momento. Con desgana, giró su perfil.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Es esto tuyo? —Era alto, pálido y tenía el cabello castaño muy desordenado, no parecía mayor que ella y se veía terriblemente cansado—. Está en mi asiento.

Cuando Helga miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que el bus que había estado vacío en la mañana, ya estaba completamente lleno. Se restregó el rostro con el dorso de su mano mientras fingía bostezar.

—Se debe haber caído. —Tomó el celular sin mucha ceremonia y se volteó a seguir mirando por la ventana. Escuchó el rumor de la ropa y el tintineo de la batería del celular.

—_Es Alan. Sí._

Helga lo escuchó hablar y por un momento pensó que se dirigía a ella. Las pausas le advirtieron pronto que _Alan_ estaba hablando por celular. Decidió dormir, estaba cansada. Lo miró de reojo una última vez antes de acomodarse y cerrar los ojos, escuchando un último pedazo de información sin importancia que olvidaría para cuando despertara.

—La primavera vuelve, papá. Siempre vuelve, —dijo Alan en voz baja—. Nos vemos en seis meses.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora: <strong>

**¡Lamento la demora! **Todo se debe a que tuve muchas dudas acerca de cómo debía terminar esta historia. Desde un inicio siempre me quise plantear la pregunta: ¿Qué pasaría si Helga no estuviera enamorada de Arnold?, ¿sería capaz de no estarlo?, ¿cómo podría suceder eso? Así que esto es más o menos la respuesta a la que llegué. Tengo otros dos finales alternativos que estaré encantada de subir si ustedes desean leerlos. Perdonen no haber explicado esto antes, pero el día de la actualización estaba muy cansada. Iré contestando los reviews ahora, espero terminarlos todos para mañana. ¡Los quiero mucho, gracias por tenerme paciencia y no olvidarse de mi aunque aparezca con tantas pausas!

Un poco para remediar mi mala costumbre de tardar, un poco porque me gustaría hablar más con ustedes, he abierto una cuenta de facebook con mi seudónimo. Los links a todas mis cuentas están en mi perfil. Si desean agregarme y ver mis paranoias, son bienvenidos. Estoy constantemente tratando de mantenerme en línea (robándome tiempo del trabajo), así que les contestaré con prontitud. Además, para los que lo deseen, pueden leer adelantos o borradores de mis actualizaciones. Las subiré por ahí porque a veces tengo dudas de cómo continuar tal o cual historia y los comentarios siempre ayudan.

Mañana subiré un fic que está pensado en respuesta a este. Digamos, si la idea principal en este es que Helga y Arnold no "hacen eso que falta" para poder encontrarse, en el otro es "¡hagan eso que falta!". Doy explicaciones que Sócrates lloraría... en fin, el resumen es más o menos que Helga tiene un secreto con el gran Gino (porque me gusta usar los personajes poco usados de Craig) y Arnold, poco a poco, se va interesando en saber cuál es. ¡Tengo un borrador! Me lo piden en facebook :)

¿Adivinen qué? Escribí sobre el día en el que Arnold y Helga se casan. ¿Ya me dan mi corona de cómo escribir un cliché en 4000 palabras?, ¿no?

**Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**xxy: **¡Muchas gracias por escribir, cariño! Si tu disfrutas leyendo, yo disfruto escribiendo. Avísame sobre los pasajes oscuros, intentaré darles claridad ;)

**anitha:** Espero que te haya gustado el final, de todas formas hay finales alternativos, quizá uno de ellos te pueda gustar más que el actual. ¡Muchas gracias por escribir, cariño! :)

**Luci:** Muchas gracias por leerme, cariño. Aprecio muchísimo que me hayas escrito, siempre es lindo saber que te siguen. Todo lo hago para que se diviertan con lo que escribo, así que esa es mi mayor recompensa. ¡Espero que nos leamos pronto! :)

**Roo-Uchiha**: ¡Encantada de responderte siempre, cariño! Muchas gracias por escribirme :)

**Condesa: **¡Gracias a ti por tus palabras y por escribirme, cariño! Me haces muy feliz. Espero que te haya gustado el final :) y si quieres podemos hablar por facebook o tumblr o devianart o cualquier-chuchería-virtual-que-pueda-usar. Yo te envío todo mi cariño y un abrazo virtual muy empalagoso.

**Nuleu:** (2x1 cariño ;D) Gracias por las felicitaciones y me alegra que mi aparición ninja te haya emocionado, yo me emociono igual cualquier recibo tus comentarios, así que estamos a mano. Lo entendiste perfectamente, esa era la emoción que quería transmitir, si Helga se hubiera volteado y si Arnold hubiera hecho algo más que poner sus manos en sus hombros... ¡el destino! Jajaja, yo me emociono mucho cuando te emocionas, emocionémonos juntas :)

(Fe de erratas: Me cortó el resto de la publicación)

**Druella: **¡Te prometo que no me vuelvo a ir! Si me voy tienes permiso de lanzarme bolitas de papel. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras, cariño! Verás, sé que siempre uso el cliché del encuentro después de muchos años, pero es un tema que creo que se puede explotar de diferentes formas. Me alegra mucho saber que no aburre, no sabes el alivio que dejas en mi. ¡Gracias, mil gracias por escribir! Si deseas, podemos conversar a través de facebook cuando quieras :)

¡Los amo todos, queridos retoños!

¿Clic al botoncito? :)


End file.
